Revenge of a Lost Daughter
by panky95
Summary: The kraken has destroyed a slave ship.But b4 Jones can recruit new members,Jack saves the only survivor,Jones' daughter.Only he doesn't know she exists.they plan to kill Jones.Will they succeed or will something get in their way?Full summary inside JS/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my first ever Pirates of the Caribbean fan-fic! And since I'm not used to writing in "pirate" talk, ill just be writing normally… with the exception of a few pirate sayings. I hope that's ok… I hope you will still like it :) **

**NEED TO KNOW: this takes place after they have killed Barbossa. Some things are different than the movie. For example: Elizabeth and Will are aboard the black pearl still. But they will not be going back to Port Royal like they did in the movie. They will be staying with Jack and his crew. Also meaning, they will not be getting married and thrown in jail!**

_**Full Summary:**_

_**The kraken has struck again, destroying a women slave ship called the **_**Whydah**_**. But before Davy Jones and his crew can come aboard the **_**Whydah**_** to recruit new members, Jack and his crew rescue the one and only survivor. A slave named Francesca Jones, daughter of Davy Jones himself. Only Jones doesn't know she even exists.**_

_**Once Francesca is rescued and a free woman, she plans to have her revenge against her father. To make him pay for raping her mother and leaving he alone to raise a baby all by her lonesome. She wants him as dead as dirt. And since Jack wants the same for his own reasons, they sail together with Jack's crew to defeat Jones, once and for all. Will they succeed? Or will something get in their way?**_

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean**

_**Revenge of a Lost Daughter**_

_By: Panky95_

_~Chapter One~_

_POV:_

_Jack Sparrow_

I was in my cabin, looking down at my compass, when my first mate, Joshamee Gibbs, bursts through my door. "Master Gibbs! Don't you know tis bad luck to be barging into a captain's quarters without said captain's approval?" I said jokingly.

"Aye Captain, my apologies. But, we have spotted a shipwreck up ahead. We all be getting a feeling that Jones is a coming. What should we do, Captain?" Gibbs said all in one breathe.

Without answering, I waved Gibbs too move out of my way. He did as said, moving away from the door. I went out to the deck with my telescope in hand. Gibbs points towards a destroyed ship. I looked into the telescope to see that the ship has been snapped in half, the inner halves in to water.

"Captain?" Gibbs asked.

"Dim the lamps. Prepare the long boat, and gather up Marty, Anamaria, Turner and yourself. We'll be looking for survivors."

"But Captain," he began. But I cut him off.

"Captain's orders, Master Gibbs!" I said in a strict tone.

"Aye Captain." He then left and prepared to go aboard the wrecked vessel.

About ten minutes later, everything was ready to go. The five of us were all in the long boat, slowly approaching the ship. It was a quiet ride there. Probably because they were all scared to cross Jones. Was I scared? Hell yes! But was I going to show it? Hell no! What kind of Captain would I be if I showed fear? Not a very good one, I'll tell you that.

I was brought out of my thoughts when the long boat came to a stop. We have finally come up to the ship. I stepped out of the boat, telling the others to follow my move. Once everyone was out, I said, "Alright, young William, you stay and guard the boat and keep a weather eye out for Jones and his terrible beastie. Marty and Anamaria, you go to the left half of the ship and look for any survivors. Me and Gibbs will go to the right half."

They all nodded in agreement and went our separate ways.

It had to be about fifteen minutes, and we still have yet to find anyone alive. But we have managed to find plenty of dead bodies. But what disturbed me was the fact that they were mostly women. There had to be about thirty of them. They were everywhere.

"I don't think we have any survivors, Captain." Gibbs said.

"Aye. We best be getting back to the _Pearl._" I replied.

Just as we were about to turn and leave, I heard a faint whimper. I looked down to my left and saw a woman huddled in the corner looking back at me with horror filled eyes. I couldn't quite see her since the shadows where keeping her well hidden. I walked over to her, and knelt down. But I still couldn't quite see her.

"Hello, luv." I said in a light tone, careful not to scare her to death. Though, I think she was already there. I brought my hand out to her, but she just flinched and started to shake more then she already was. "Tis alright, luv. I'm here to help you. You can trust me."

She looked at my hand warily. "Come on, luv." I said with a small smile.

She hesitantly took my hand and slowly stood up. Now I have a nice look at her. Only one word could describe the lass standing in front of me. Beautiful. She had big chocolate brown eyes that shimmered and looked childish. She had a perfect straight nose and high defined cheek bones. And her lips were nice and full. She wore a sleeveless light blue dress that hugged her full curves perfectly. There was not one flaw about this woman standing before me. Well, except for the fact that her dress was torn, she was dirty from head to toe and that big gash on her forehead.

"Come on, luv. We need to get out of here before Jones gets here," I said to her.

I saw a flash of anger cross her face. But as fast as it showed, it was gone. "Ok," she said with a slight accent. Though, I couldn't quite make out what it was.

I put my hand on the small of her back to guide her to the long boat. She seemed to stumble a bit, so I picked her up bridal style and walked over to the long boat. Once we were there, I sat her down. I sat in front of her, looking her in the eye. "You alright, luv?" I asked.

She shook her head no.

I was about to tell her that everything was going to be fine, when the whelp interrupted me. "Jack, everyone is back. But, there are no other survivors though."

"Alright. Let's head back to the _Pearl_."

They all agreed and we loaded into the boat. As we made our way towards my beloved vessel, I couldn't help but stare at the lass in front of me. She looked scared out of her mind, so I decided to introduce myself and the others in the boat, to make her feel more welcome. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, luv. And this is William Turner, Joshamee Gibbs, Marty and Anamaria."

She nodded her head, looking down at her hands.

"Well?" I asked. "Aren't we gunna get your name?" She looked up at me with scared eyes. "Well, when you're ready, luv. No one's forcing you."

Once we were back aboard the _pearl_, I introduced the lass to the rest of the crew and asked Elizabeth to take care of the girl. She agreed happily and brought the lass to her cabin.

I gave the rest of the crew orders to get back to their jobs and for Cotton to sail to Tortuga so we can restock on supplies. And by supplies, I mean rum. Once everything was running orderly, I went to my quarters to plan our next adventure. But the whole time my thoughts where clouded with thoughts of the young lass we have saved only moments ago. The way her eyes looked when she looked at me, so filled with fear and horror. It made me want to just take her away from all the bad in the world so she would never have to fear again.

God. I sound like the whelp now.

I continued to try and clear my thoughts, when there was a knock on my door. "What?" I called.

"Jack?" it was Elizabeth.

"Ah, Lizzie. What can I do for you? Finally decide that the whelp wasn't good enough for you? Have you finally decided that you need a real man like me?" I asked only half joking.

"Jack." She sighed, pushing my comment to the side. "The poor girl has request to speak with you."

"You have gotten her to talk?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes. She was quiet shaken up, but she's fine now. She still won't tell me her name though. But I didn't press on the matter. Maybe you could get it out of her. Anyway, I've helped her clean up and gave her some new clothes to wear. She's in my cabin. Do you want me to send her here or do you want to go to her?" she said.

Normally, I would make people come to me, but there was something about this lass that made me want to go to her. So I said, "I'll go to her."

Elizabeth nodded her head and said, "I'm going to find Will." She made her way over towards the door, but stopped and turned towards me one last time. "Jack, be easy on her." She then left without another word.

I grabbed my hat and walked out of my cabin to Elizabeth's. Once I was there, I knocked on the door, waiting for approval to enter.

"Come in Captain Sparrow." She said with that accent I have yet to figure out.

I slowly opened the door, and made my way inside. Once I was fully inside, I closed the door behind me. "Hello, luv. How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you, Captain Sparrow," She said.

"Please, call me Jack. May I ask you a question, miss…?" I said, asking for her name.

She hesitated for a moment. I guess trying to decide whether or not to trust me. "Francesca… Francesca Jones." She said, saying her last name with such disgust. Hum… I wonder why.

"Well, Miss Jones." I began when she cut me off.

"Please. Call me Francesca. Or Frankie, if you'd like." She said. Frankie… I like it.

"Well, Frankie." I began again. But, yet again, she cut me off. But this time, she cut me off by throwing herself at me. Not in a whorish manner, but in a friendly way.

"Thank you, Jack. You have no clue how much it means to me that you saved me from that awful place. Even before the Kraken attacked I was miserable." So it was the Kraken, I thought. She continued. "You have no idea the things I went through, Jack…"

_**To be continued…**_

**Thank you all for reading! Review and tell me if you like it! And please, if you don't have something nice to say, don't say it at all… unless it will help me with my writing…**

_**Next on **__**Revenge of a Lost Daughter**__**:**_

_**Francesca tells Jack about who she really is and her life aboard the Whydah.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter has been redone! **

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean**

_~Chapter Two~_

_POV:_

_Francesca Jones_

I heard a knock on the door. Assuming it was the man I requested to speak to, I said, "Come in Captain Sparrow."

The door slowly opened and the captain made his way into Miss. Swann's cabin. Once he was fully inside, he closed the door behind him. "Hello, luv. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Much better, thank you, Captain Sparrow." I said.

"Please, call me Jack. May I ask you a question, miss…?" he said, asking for my name.

I hesitated for a moment. Can I trust him? Will he figure out who I am? Something about this man draws me to him. Something about him makes me want to tell him my whole life story. Well, what can it hurt? I mean, he did save my life. The least I could do is tell him about myself. Maybe I'll get to know him as well… "Francesca… Francesca Jones." I cringed and said my last name with such disgust. I hate having the name of a monster. Whether he is my father or not.

"Well, Miss Jones." He began, but I cut him off.

"Please. Call me Francesca. Or Frankie, if you'd like." I said. Frankie being the name my lovely mother, god rest her soul, gave me when I was just a little girl.

"Well, Frankie." He began again. But, yet again, I cut him off. But this time, I cut him off by throwing myself into his arms. Not in a whorish manner, but in a friendly way. At least I hope that's what it seemed like to him. Last thing I want is for him to think I'm just another whore.

"Thank you Jack. You have no clue how much it means to me that you saved me from that awful place. Even before the Kraken attacked I was miserable. You have no idea the things I went through, Jack. It was horrible." I then did something I haven't done in years, cry.

Normally I would refuse to cry. I wanted to show I was strong, that nothing bothered me. But the truth was, my life alone bothered me, made me fear.

Jack tried to calm me down by rubbing my back in small soothing circles. "Shhh, luv. Tell old Jack what's got you bothered." He said in a calm voice.

I took a deep, shaky breath, to calm myself down. getting prepared to reveal myself for who I really am. "Do you know of Davy Jones?" I asked, saying his name with slight disgust.

He nodded his head. "I've heard of him," he said. It sounded as if there was more to it than just "hearing" about Davy Jones.

I didn't press on the matter. Instead I continued on my "fantastic" story. (note the heavy sarcasm) "so, you know the story behind him, correct? How he was forsaken and betrayed by his love, the sea goddess Calypso, after devoting himself to his duty of ferrying souls into the afterlife. And now he can only set foot on land once every ten years?" I asked. He nodded and motioned me to continue. "well, you see, 23 years ago, Jones was able to set foot on land. He and his crew made port on a small island in Italy called Isola Del Giglio. Such a beautiful place, it was. Still is, matter of fact. Well, anyway, Jones decided to go to a pub to do what any other man would do when they where there, get drunk off his high ass.

"after a few drinks, he saw a women walk up to the bar. He thought she was the most beautiful woman alive. That no one else in this world, not man nor women not even the sea goddess herself, could compare to her beauty. Her name was Mirabelle Augustine. She was about my height, 5 foot 7. Give or take a few inches. She had the largest set of deep chocolate brown eyes and hair to match. Her face looked as if it was kissed by angels, that's how beautiful it was. And her body, let's just say no man was ever able to resist her. Pirate or not, they all fell for her dreadfully good looks.

"and just like every other man, Jones fell with lust for her. So what did he do? he dragged her, unwillingly, to the back of the pub and raped her. She would beg him to stop, to not hurt her, but he wouldn't listen to her. Once he was done and more than satisfied, he left her, alone and hurt.

"she stayed there, naked, for three days. Unable to move, unable to feel. On the third day, an old woman found her and brought her to her home to care for her. She was such a sweet old woman. Always put others before herself. Even those she never met before. Well, it turned out the woman was a retired doctor. she let Mirabelle stay with her till she was well enough to go out on her own. But the thing is, she never got better.

"every day, for weeks at a time, she would get sick. Her eating habits have changed extremely and her mood swings have been outrageous. Well, it turns out that she was pregnant. Davy Jones had impregnated her.

"At first, she was upset. Upset that she was going to give birth to a child of a monster. Then, she was furious. Furious that Jones had done such a thing to her, leaving her alone to raise his child. Even if he did have no clue about it. And lastly, she was scared. She was scared that she wouldn't be able to care for the child. She knew that she would, she just didn't know how. She was also scared that the child would be born a monster as well.

"so for the next nine months, she stayed with the old women. Every night she would pray. Pray to any god or goddess that could hear her. To hear her prayers for a normal child. Then, on the night of August 5th, she gave birth to a baby girl. Not a monster. Her prayers have been answered and she was given the gift of a beautiful healthy baby girl. Her name was Francesca Eleanore Jones."

When I was finished with my first story, I looked at Jack to see him staring at me with disbelief. "So you mean to tell me, that old fishface is your… your father?" he asked.

I giggled. "Yes, Jack. Old fishface is my father."

"well… thank god you never got his "good" looks," he said, voice filled with sarcasm, bringing his hand up to rest on my shoulder. It was then that I realized I was sitting in his lap. I started to feel a little uncomfortable. Don't get me wrong, I'm fine around men. I always knew that there were good and bad men out in the world. Same with women. It's just the close physical contact that bothers me a little bit.

I slowly got off his lap and sat beside him, trying to get the images of the worst man I ever met, out of my head.

"What happened on the ship, Frankie?" Jack asked, as if able to read my mind.

"Sorry?" I asked, not quite sure if I heard him correctly since I was in my own little world.

"The ship we just rescued you from. You said you were miserable on it, even before the kraken attack. What happened to make you feel that way?"He asked.

"Oh…" I said silently. I sighed. "I've been aboard that ship, the _Whydah_, since I was five years old…"

_~flashback~_

I was at the market, helping mama shop for some food for the next few weeks. I carried a small woven basket in my hands that were full with all kinds of fruits and vegetables.

"Mama," I whined for the tenth time.

Mama sighed, "Yes, sweetheart?"

"Are we almost done? My arms feel like they are about to fall off."

Mama chuckled and said, "We will be done in a moment, baby."

I sighed and waited for mama to finish. I tried to occupy myself by trying to find something fun to do. But there was nothing here except for people shopping and a bunch of food. I was about to ask mama again, when we were done, when I heard a cry out in the distance.

"Mama?" I asked, a little worried.

"Yes bab-." She began, but was cut off by a group of men running towards us. They had swords and pistols in their hands. They looked dirty, with their dirt covered, ripped clothing and long ratted hair. Pirates_._ They started to grab women at random and kill any man that came in their way.

I was about to turn and run to mama, when I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me. The arms were big and full of muscle. It was a man. And by the markings on his arms, I could tell that he was a pirate. He lifted me up and began to run the opposite way from my mama.

"Mama!" I yelled, squirming in the man's arms.

"My baby! Let go of my baby!" mama yelled, running after us.

The man turned around and pulled out a pistol. He pointed it at mama and fired. A bullet flew out of the pistol and into mama's chest. The color in mama's face drained. She looked as white as a ghost. The sparkle in her eyes, were now dull and lifeless. She then fell to the floor. My mama, the only family I have ever had, (except for my sad excuse for a father that I never met and never plan on meeting) was dead.

"Mama!" I cried. I tried to get away from this horrible man. I kicked and screamed, trying to break free.

"Shut it, girl!" the man yelled, jerking me in his arms in an attempt to silence me. But I wouldn't stop. I just kept kicking and screaming. The man jerked me again, making my head connect with something hard, causing the darkness to consume me.

When I woke up, I was laying on the floor of a ship. My head was throbbing with pain. I tried to get up, but it just made to pain worse. I looked around my surroundings. There were women everywhere. They were of all ages. As I continued to look around, when a man got in my way. I looked up to see a very built, very tall man. He had to be in his late thirties. He had sun kissed skin, salt and pepper long shaggy hair, a full grown beard and mustache, and a big nasty scare on the side of his face traveling all the way down his neck and stopped at his exposed chest.

"Hello, darling," the man said, crouching down so that he was eye level with me. "My name is Captain Sam Bellamy…"

_~End Flashback~_

While I told Jack about the night I was taken, I had silent tears fell from my eyes. It was always painful to think of my mother's life being taken. It was even more painful talking about it. At times I would have to stop talking because the sobs would become too unbearable. Jack would put a comforting hand on my shoulder telling me thing like "you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" and "everything is going to be ok". i told him that I wanted to tell him, that it was the only way to make myself feel better since I had to keep it bottled up inside me ever since I was taken.

"At first I didn't know what was going on. I thought they just wanted to be ass holes and take me away from my life with my mother in Italy. Well, that was until I met the one friend I ever really had. Her name was Zara Rose. She had been on the ship for a year when I first came aboard. She's the one who told me what the ship really was." I said, continuing my life story with the one person that made me stay strong all thoughts horrible years.

"And what would that be, luv?" Jack asked.

"A women slave ship…"

_~flashback~_

I was in the kitchen helping set the table for the captain. I had only been on this ship for about two hours and they already had me working. I was about to grab the plates, when another girl grabbed them before me.

She was about my height. She had a full face, beautiful green eyes, button nose and thin lips. She wore a thin white long sleeve dress that was dirty and ripped at the bottom.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Zara Rose."

"Hi…" I said shyly. "I'm Francesca Jones."

"You must be new…" I nodded. "Well, in that case, I must warn you. This is a slave ship for women. Do everything they say without hesitation. If you disobey them, they will punish you. And let me tell you, those punishments are terrible. Sometimes women die when they get their punishment. That's what happened to my mama.

"You must always show you're strong. Never let them see you're weak. They will use that to their own advantage," she explained.

I nodded, a little more scared than I already was. A slave ship? Does that make me their slave now? "How long have you been here?" I asked.

"About a year. I was 5 when they took me from Puerto Rico. They took my other sisters too, but they sold them to some man in Cuba," she said.

"Oh…" I said, not really knowing how to respond to that bit of information…

_~End Flashback~_

"And she was right. I would get whipped for not doing as told. Beating if I gave the men dirty looks. Sometimes they would even beat me just because they felt like doing it. And you know, that wasn't even half as bad as what the captain would do to me…"

_~Flashback~_

It had been eight years since I first came aboard the slave ship. I was in the middle of scrubbing the deck when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, making me jump to my feet and spin around to see the person behind me. It was Captain Bellamy. He still looked the same as the day I first met him.

"Hello, darling," he said, letting his eyes travel down my body. "My god, you sure have grown into a beautiful young woman."

I could feel a nervous lump form in the back of my throat. I looked around nervously. My eyes locked with Zara's, who should sympathy for me. I looked back at the Captain and said nervously, "Th-thank you C-Captain."

He stepped closer to me, bring his hand to my waist and let them travel up till they rested at my chest. I flinched at this gesture. I wanted so badly to slap him right across the face. But I knew if I did, I would probably be killed slowly and painfully.

The captain then brought me to his cabin, where he rapped me. I begged him to stop, to let me go, to take someone else. But he would just slap me across the face and told me that he only had eyes for me, then laugh. I felt so dirty and helpless once he was done. Once I got my bearings, I ran to Zara, throwing my arms around her neck and sobbing my heart out. She sat with me, letting me cry, while soothingly rubbing my back. The whole time, she was telling me that I had to stay strong, and not let this get to me like it was…

_~End Flashback~_

"That's all that happened. I would do chores around the ship, get beaten and raped ever night till the kraken attack. The only thing that kept me from throwing myself overboard and letting the sea claim me, was Zara. She kept me strong. That is until a ship called _The Taker_, came along.

"Apparently, Bellamy stole the captain of _The Taker'_s wife. Bellamy used her as a slave and killed her not even two months later. The Captain, Robert Fontanez, I think his name was, wanted revenge for his wife's death. And that's what he did… well tried to do, anyway.

"I don't really remember exactly what happened because I was knocked over the head pretty hard while fighting. But what I do remember was Captain Fontanez, His son, and about 15 of his men, snuck up onto the slave ship and started to attack.

"I fought with all I had, but was knocked out half way through the fight. The last thing I saw was Zara and Luis, Captain Fontanez's son, sneaking away. That was the last time I ever saw her. When I woke up, I was still on the ship. I had a big gash on the back of my head and blood all over the floor.

"Things went back to normal on the ship. Working, getting beaten and raped every day and every night. I swore that I would keep going strong, for Zara's sake, for my Mother's sake. I knew they both wouldn't want me to give up easily.

"Then the kraken attack happened and you saved me. For that, I owe you my life," I said.

"You don't owe me anything, luv," he said. "You've been through so much…"

"That I have Jack… That I have."

**Well? What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Please tell me in your reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean**

_~Chapter Three~_

_POV:_

_Jack Sparrow_

"Then, the kraken attack happened and you saved me. For that, I owe you my life," Francesca said, looking down at her hands then up to meet my eyes.

Once she was done speaking, I noticed the truth that she had to the stories. Proof that I had not noticed before. She had scars, cuts and bruises all over the visible flesh. She wore a white short sleeved button down off the shoulder blouse with a brown vest over it. This showed off a good amount of her chest and shoulder. She also wore black boots that came up to her knees and brown pants tucked into them.

On her chest, I could see a nasty scar that started from the center of her chest down towards her left breast till I couldn't see it anymore. She also had old looking bruises on each of her shoulders. They looked like hand prints. They matched the nasty bruises on her neck and chin as well. On her face, she had what looked like claw marks just below her right eye. Those where just the major ones. She also had tiny scars and bruises all over her arms and chest. She looked like these men did nothing but torture her. But that's exactly what they did, is it not?

"You don't owe me anything, luv," I said. "You've been through so much…" and it was true. Over the years, she had lost her beloved mother, been kidnapped by a slave owner and his crew, become their sex slave, been beaten and raped numerous times, lost her only friend and been attacked by the kraken. What more could this poor girl go through?

She slightly nodded her head, looking back down at her hands. "That I have Jack… That I have," she said ever so lightly. "But," she said slightly louder. "Enough about me. Tell me about yourself. Tell me how you became the man you are today."

"Do you really wanna know my story, luv?" I asked.

"Yes, I really do," she replied looking up at me with curious filled eyes.

"Well, if you must know," I said while thinking of a way to sum up my life. This way I wouldn't have to go into much detail and wouldget it over with much faster.

"Well," I began. "I was born aboard a pirate ship that was caught in the middle of a typhoon, off the coast of India. In my childhood, I had many adventures and quests. Sometime later, I was employed into service for the East India Trading Company, and given command of the _Wicked Wench. _However, after I set free a cargo of slaves, my employer, Cutler Beckett," I said his name with such disgust, "had me branded as a pirate and the _Wench_ to be set aflame and sunk. After failing to rescue my beloved vessel, I struck a bargain with fish face himself, Davy Jones, to resurrect my vessel, renamed it the _Black Pearl,_ and began my new life as a pirate.

"At some point, I gained the title Pirate Lord of the Caribbean Sea. But after two years of being captain, I lost the _Pearl_ by a mutiny led by my First Mate, Hector Barbossa, while searching for Isla de Muerta which hid the treasure of Cortés. But with the help of young William and Lizzie, I got my beloved _Pearl_ back and Barbossa killed once and for all.

"That's about it, luv… After that, we just began sailing to Tortuga. Then we spotted your ship and, well, you know the rest," I finished. When I was done, I noticed something change in her eyes. Before, it was wariness and caution. But, now? Now, it's loyalty and respect.

"You really did that, Jack?" she asked. "You really set free a cargo of slaves?"

"Sure did, luv. Changed my life forever. But I wouldn't cha-," I was cut off but the door to Lizzie's cabin opening.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were both done. I'll just leave," Lizzie said.

Before she could fully leave the room, Frankie spoke, "It's ok, Miss Swann. We're done here."

Lizzie nodded her head and walk back into the cabin. "Ok… and please, call me Elizabeth."

Frankie nodded and said, "Ok Elizabeth. You may call me Francesca."

A smile grew across Lizzie's face when she finally learned Frankie's name. "Such a beautiful name." Yes, I thought, such a beautiful name, for such a beautiful woman.

Frankie smiled widely at Lizzie and thanked her. She then looked at me and said, "Thank you, Jack." I stood up, Frankie following my movement. "You don't know how good it feels to finally open up to someone." She then did something I would have never expected in all my years of living, she kissed me on the cheek. But just as quickly, she pulled back. Her cheeks slightly pink with blush.

"Any time, luv. If you ever need anything, you come to me, Ok?" I asked. I wasn't sure why, but I had this strange urge to protect her. After hearing all the things she went through, made me not want to let anything like that happen to her again.

"Ok," she said shyly. "Goodnight, Jack."

"Night, luv," I said as I walked out of Lizzie's cabin to my own.

_POV:_

_Francesca Jones_

After hearing that Jack had set free a cargo of slaves, I saw him as a totally different man. Before he rescued me, when he and Mister Gibbs where looking for survivors and I was just watching in fear, I saw him as just another man. After the rescue, I saw him as a kind man, one that could not cause harm unless he had too. But now, now I saw him as a caring, respectable and loyal man, one that I could trust, one that would never hurt me… not purposely at least… I hope…

I looked around the cabin. "Umm… Miss Sw- I mean, Elizabeth?" I asked, looking at her, waiting for her to respond.

"Yes, Francesca?" she asked.

I looked around the cabin one last time. "Umm… where exactly will I be sleeping?" I asked.

She looked at me and said, "Well, you can have my bed. That way you're comfortable."

_What?_ I thought. I can't kick her out of her own bed. It's not right! It would be completely rude of me. I looked her in the eye and shook my head. "No, Elizabeth. You can sleep in your bed. I will sleep on the floor. Really, it's no problem. I've slept on the floor of a ship for almost eighteen years. I'm sure a few more days won't hurt," I said to her.

She looked like she wanted to protest, but I cut her off. "Please. I insist." I gave her the sweetest smile I had.

She sighed and nodded her head. "Alright, Francesca. But at least let me get you a few blankets and pillows so you're more comfortable."

"Thank you Elizabeth," I replied with a slight nod.

She then gave me a small smile and left the cabin. She came back about five minutes later with about two pillows and three blankets. I laughed and slightly shook my head. "I don't need that many blankets, Elizabeth. But thank you anyway," I said. I took the things out of her hands and placed them on the floor, making a small bed out of it all. As I made my bed, Elizabeth climbed into her own bed. I laid myself down and said goodnight to Elizabeth.

"Goodnight, Francesca," she replied. She dimmed the lamp that was beside her bed and drifted off to sleep.

I sat there in the dark room, staring up at the darkness that surrounded me. I started to go over today's events.

I've been beaten and raped in the morning and afternoon. Then the Kraken attacked the ship at sun down, causing me to get injured pretty bad to the head. Then waiting, waiting for either death to consume me or my so called father to "rescue" me from death. Then Jack and Mister Gibbs finding me and bringing me aboard the _Black Pearl_, changing my life forever.

What would I have done if Jack hadn't found me when he did? I would be with Jones…

I then started to think. My life is hell because of that repulsive man. If he had just stayed away from my mother, she wouldn't be dead. But then if he did stay away, I wouldn't be here... I would have never been born. UGH! But he still ruined everything. He made my mother miserable. Impregnating her with his child and ruining her life as a single young _pure_ woman, who was looking for someone to love and cherish. That's right; Jones took my mother's innocence. But after finding out she was with child and news spread throughout the island, everyone abandoned her, wouldn't even look at her. And if they did, they were stares filled with disgust and detestation. They would talk about her behind her back, calling her a whore and a slut. Every man either wanted nothing to do with her, or tried to take advantage of her, thinking she would give them pleasure. And for that, I regret being born. I regret it because it made her life a living hell. And for that Jones will pay. He will pay for all the pain he put on my mother and me. A life for a life, as they say.

Look out _daddy_, I'm coming for you. Your days are now numbered.

**I hope you guys enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**I just wanted to quickly thank my Beta, chocorose64. You're a diamond, love! **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated. Things have gotten a lot worse at my house. My grandfather is in the hospital. I've been visiting him every day so I haven't really had the time to write. School has been crazy since I only have two more months till summer. And since my teachers are all bitches, they decide to give us triple the amount of work than usual. So I apologize for my lack of update. I promise I will try as hard as I can to update faster. **_

**REMINDER: thing may be different from the actual movie. **

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean**

_~Chapter Four~_

_POV:_

_Francesca Jones_

It has been five days since jack had saved me from the ship wreck. Five days since the last time I was beaten, raped, or pushed around by ghastly men. Five days since my father's little "pet" destroyed the slave ship I was on along with everyone else excluding myself. Five days since I decided to get revenge over my dead mother. During those five days, I had gotten a lot closer to Elizabeth, Will, Anamaria, and let's not forget my savior _Captain _Jack Sparrow.

Elizabeth and I became instant friends. We seem to understand each other. And during those five days at sea, I learned a lot about her. She told me that her father is Weatherby Swann, a governor in Port Royal. Her mother, Elizabeth Swann, who she was named after, had passed away at some point prior to the crossing of the Swann family from England to Port Royal. Meaning that she was supposed to be in the care of Davy Jones, but is probably in the locker somewhere. And during the crossing, they came across a wrecked ship and her fist ever pirate ship. The _Black Pearl. _But when she first seen it, it was being captained by the repulsive man that caused a mutiny against Jack. Hector Barbossa. That was also the time when she first met William Turner. Or Will, as he prefers to be called.

She also told me about how she stole Will's pirate medallion when they rescued him from the water so that he wouldn't have to face the gallows. Over the years, they had become close friends and had begun to grow intimate feelings for each other. She also told me that Port Royal was attacked by pirates and was taken because they thought that she was a Turner. She explained to me what Jack had not, about the curse that was set on the treasure of Cortés. That curse was being unable to die. And in the moon light, they were seen as what they truly were…the walking dead.

It just so happened that the medallion that she had taken from Will when they were younger was a piece of the treasure. It was given to Will by his father, William Turner. Or Bootstrap Bill Turner. After he gave it to Will, the crew pulled another mutiny. But this time, it was on Bootstrap. They tied him to a canon and through him overboard. Elizabeth says that he died. But if he had taken the treasure too, then he wouldn't have died. Which also means, he's either still at the bottom of the ocean or with Jones.

Anyway, Elizabeth was taken by pirates thinking that she was a Turner, because to free the pirates of the curse, they needed the blood of Bootstrap. But since they were stupid and pulled a mutiny against him, they couldn't get his blood. So, they got the next best thing, his daughter's blood. Or that's what they thought.

So while she was on the _Black Pearl_, Will and Jack where coming to rescue her. When they found her, they fought. Jack became cursed because he stole a medallion. He killed Barbossa when he wasn't expecting it. Then, they escaped the Isla de Muerta without the Royal Navy seeing them in the process, making Jack most wanted in Port Royal.

So now, we are on our way to Tortuga, a pirate port. Elizabeth said that her and Will are going to leave us at Tortuga and hitch a ride back to Port Royal to have a proper marriage. She asked me to go with them, to be a part of their wedding, but I turned her offer down. Not because of the fact that I'm after Jones, but because I can't see myself living on land.

Ever since I was a little girl, before being abducted, I always longed to be at sea. To travel all over the world and see all the wonderful places this world has to offer. To sail the seven seas for the rest of my life. I remember dreaming about being a pirate and playing pirate with my doll that mama made me when I was two. Mama would always laugh and play along with me when I was pretending. Those where the good days.

I also got to know Anamaria a lot better also. Anamaria had sailed with them prior to the mutiny, but then Jack had stolen her boat, the _Jolly Mon_—or, as Jack himself put it, "borrowed without permission, but with every intention of bringing it back", though he never did, as the _Jolly Mon_ sank at the Port Royal harbor moments after Jack disembarked on the dock. I myself found Jack's reasoning quite funny.

This deed was not forgotten by Anamaria, who made a point of reminding Jack of his transgression when they met again in Tortuga when Jack and Will were looking for a crew to help save Elizabeth and to get his beloved vessel back. In an attempt to placate her, and ensure she would join his crew, Jack promised to give her another vessel, which, due to Will's intervention, he was forced to concede would be the _Interceptor_.

Indeed, Anamaria steered the ship after Will rescued Elizabeth, since Jack had fallen behind during the rescue on Isla de Muerta. She was able to outrun the _Black Pearl_ for a time, and engaged its cursed pirates in combat when Barbossa's ship caught up. The crew was ultimately captured and the _Interceptor_ destroyed, and soon after Anamaria and the others found themselves locked in the brig of the _Black Pearl_.

When the ship returned to Isla de Muerta, Elizabeth infiltrated the _Pearl_and rescued Jack's crew, hoping they would help her rescue Will. However, being the cowards that they were, wanted to just leave with the _Pearl_ while they had the chance. But Elizabeth convinced them otherwise.

The rest was pretty much the same thing Elizabeth had told me before.

Now with Will…well, the only reason I became close to him, was because of Elizabeth. I was unsure about him… well, all the men on the ship for that matter. But after a lot of convincing that Will was a good, respectable man, I began to trust Elizabeth. But from what she told me, I could tell for myself that I could loosen up around him and not have to worry.

Also during the last five days, I had begun to plot my revenge. I plan to use the crew of the _Black Pearl _to help me find the chest of Davy Jones and the key. Once I have them in my possession, I'm going to stab the heart, killing Jones, and taking over the job he has of ferrying souls. Because, unlike him, I won't neglect my duties and punish innocent souls.

**~xXx~**

I was sitting on the steps that led up to the quarterdeck, humming an Italian lullaby my mother used to sing to me while looking out to the open ocean.

"T-that's a beautiful song, M-miss Jones," I heard a man say. If it was just any man, I would have tensed up. But, with the help of Elizabeth, I no longer fear men… well, men on this specific ship, that is. I looked up to see a tall man… well, taller than me anyway. He had to be about 5 foot 9. He had short dirty blond hair and blue eyes. Well, it's really a blue eye and a wooden one, since he lost his right eye and replaced it with a wooden one. He wore a burgundy button down shirt, half the buttons open, with a brown coat on top. He also wore pants the same color as the coat that stopped mid calf. And around his waist held a belt with a sword attached to it. Ragetti, I think his name is.

I gave him a small smile and said, "Thank you. My mother used to sing it to me when I was just a girl. And, please, call me Francesca." I was really beginning to get annoyed with having to repeat myself. Everyone on this blasted ship wants to call me "Miss. Jones", with the exception of Will, Elizabeth, Anamaria and Jack, when I insist they call me by my first name or even my nick name!

"Sorry, F-Francesca. I seem to forget a lot…" he replied, seeming a little nervous. Why would he be nervous? I thought to myself.

I looked around awkwardly. I spotted a short man on the other side of the ship, looking intensely at us. Pintel, Ragetti's uncle. **(AN yes, he really is his uncle. If you don't believe me, go to PotC encyclopedia… I have to admit, before I found that website, I had no clue about half the things in there! the link to the site is on my profile!)**

"Would you like to sit, Ragetti?" I asked, trying to be polite and ease the tension.

He looked at me hesitantly before sitting down beside me.

"So… may I ask as to why you came to me?" I asked, curiously.

He looked hesitant before saying, "I… You… Uhh… I wanted to tell you… that uhh… you look very beautiful this evening. And I was… uh…wondering if… you would have dinner with me once we arrive at Tortuga…"

I was taken aback, to say the least. Did he really just ask me to have dinner with him? And was that the reason he was so nervous? What do I do! What do I say! Oh God!

"Listen… You're really nice and all, bu-,"

I was cut off by Mr. Gibbs yelling, "Land ho!"

"Yes!" I said, excited to finally be on land after so many years.

"So, you'll go with me?" Ragetti asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure OK," I said, not really paying much attention. I walked back to my room that I was sharing with Elizabeth to change into a clean shirt and pants that Elizabeth had let me barrow.

Note to self: buy new clothing.

Once I was finish changing, I walked out of the room and smack into a strong chest. I looked up and was met with a pair of black eyes rimmed with kohl. Eyes that belong to none other than Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Excited, luv?" he asked. Was it that noticeable that I was excited? I thought to myself.

"Very," I said with a huge smile spread across my face. "A little nervous too," I admitted. "I haven't been on land in so long… what if something happens?"

Jack's face went from amusement to seriousness. "I won't let anything happen to you, luv," he assured me.

I nodded and gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Jack," I said, giving him a quick hug. I may be comfortable around men, but physical contact still makes me tense.

**~xXx~**

Everyone has gotten off the ship the second we were able to. Well, except for Cotton. He had to stay and guard the ship.

I was about to follow Jack to the tavern when Ragetti comes out of nowhere and asks, "So… are you ready?"

I stared at him blankly for a moment. "Ready for what?"

He looked a little hurt after I said that. "For… for dinner?"

Didn't I decline his request? I guess not… Well, what could it hurt? I mean… it's just dinner, right? "Yeah, sure, I'm ready…" I said with a small smile plastered on my face. I turned to jack, who was waiting, surprisingly, patiently for me. I walked over to him and explained to him that I wouldn't be able to stay with him because I promised Ragetti I would have dinner with him. I also told him that I would meet up with him afterwards. With a nod and a smirk on his face, Jack walked into the tavern.

I walked back to Ragetti. He held out his arm to me, which I took, trying to be polite and not crash his sweet little pirate heart. I mean, it was quite obvious he fancies me. I just wish I would be able to return those feeling just so he doesn't have heart break later on when he find out I have no attraction to him what so ever. This may sound a little off for me to say this, but, I like my men tall, muscular, mysterious, handsome, a little crazy, (much like myself. I tend to be a little crazy at times. I just haven't had the chance to show it yet) dark eyes that you could get lost in forever, long dark hair, facial hair, and tattoos. Oh and one more thing. Pirates. I love pirates. I find the whole being bad thing so sexy and… and exhilarating! That also why I always wanted to become a pirate. I was always attracted to them. But, Ragetti… he is only three of the many things that attracted me… but this doesn't mean I won't give him a chance.

Ok, so I know that with my history with men, that I may sound crazy saying what I just said, but with Elizabeth's help, I'm starting over. I'm a new me who won't even think of men to be all ghastly. Even though there are still men out there that are dreadful and appalling, but there are also good and respectful men. Like Jack and Ragetti. Both great men. So why should I let the men in my past effect the relationships I could have in the future? There is no reason for that. So all I could do is move on and get over it. I'm a big girl, and from now on, I'm going to be strong and suck it up! So right here and now, I vow to myself that I will not let any male involved situations bother me any longer. All memory of the past are, as of now, erased from my mind forever.

"Francesca?" Ragetti asked, taking me out of my thoughts. I looked to see where we were, and saw that we were in front of a restaurant called _The Brook._ "Are you alright?"

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking." I responded.

"Would you like at talk about it?" he asked.

I shook my head. I would like to talk about it, but he doesn't know the true story behind me. All he knows is that I was on my way to Germany and my ship got attacked by the Kraken. This wasn't a lie. We were headed to Germany to trade slaves. But I didn't want to tell him because, then I would be reliving everything and I just got my life together. No need to go back down now.

Ragetti nodded and walked into the restaurant. We sat down in a small booth and started to chat, waiting for the waitress.

"So… Ragetti. Tell me about yourself," I said.

He had a small smile playing on his lips when he said, "well, I was press-ganged into service by the British Royal Navy, but I didn't take well to that life. After a year of beatings, bad food and boredom, I jumped ship and set myself up as pirates in the Caribbean."

"Wow… may I ask you something?" I asked. He nodded, motioning me to continue. "How did you lose your right eye?" I asked curiously.

"Well," he began. "I lost it in battle, and had it replaced with a this wooden one which Barbossa gave me, though I wished to obtain a glass eye since my current one is prone to splintering," he said with a frown, rubbing his wooden eye. "It gets quite annoying…"

"I could imagine," I said. I was about to ask him about Barbossa, (since no one really knew him well enough to tell me, well except Jack, but he refused to tell me) when I heard someone yell from across the room.

"Francesca?" It was a woman. "Francesca Eleanore Jones? Is that you?"

I looked to my left to see a familiar face. "Oh my God," I breathed. "Zara Rose…"

**Well? Good? Bad? Tell me in your review! Again sorry for the long wait! I promise not to do it again! I will try my best to update before Friday. I'm going to wildwood for the weekend so I won't be able to update then but if I don't update by Friday then I will defiantly update by Monday when I get back!**

**I would just like to thank my Beta, **_**chocorose64**_**, because without her… my grammar and spelling about be a complete mess! So… THANK YOU GIRL! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I am so sorry that I said I was going to update last Monday but didn't… things have been crazy here with testing coming and going and my grandpa just getting out of the hospital. So I may only update once a week. But I promise once summer break comes I will be updating a lot more! And that is a definite promise. So here is chapter 5…**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean**

_~Chapter Five~_

_POV:_

_Francesca Jones_

"Francesca?" It was a woman. "Francesca Eleanore Jones? Is that you?"

I looked to my left to see a familiar face. "Oh my God," I breathed. "Zara Rose…" I said as I stared at my former, and hopefully still, best friend. She looked exactly the same. Except she was much older now and her dark brown hair was now, instead of waist length, shoulder length. I noticed that there was a man with her. He looked very familiar. Then it hit me. This man was the man that took Zara away from me in the first place. Luis Fontanez.

"Francesca! Oh My Lord! I thought I was never going to see you again! How did you get off the slave ship?" she asked as she reached over the table I sat at to hug me.

Just before I was about to reply, I heard a gasp coming across the table. I looked to see a very shocked and worried looking Ragetti. Damn, he didn't know about my life on the slave ship. All he knew was that the ship I had been on was attacked by the kraken. I gave him a look telling him I would explain everything to him later and that now wasn't the time. He understood what I was saying with my eyes and slightly nodded his head in agreement.

"Um… Zara. This is my friend Ragetti. Ragetti this is my best friend, Zara Rose," I said. I was about to introduce Luis as well, but Zara cut me off.

"It's Fontanez now Frankie… Me and Luis are married now," she said with a huge smile on her face.

I stood up from my chair and hugged her. "I'm so happy for you Zara!" I gave him a sisterly peck on the cheek and told the two men, "Would you excuse us for a second. I would like to talk to Zara in private for a moment."

Both men nodded while Luis said, "It's a pleasure to finally meat _The_ Francesca Eleanore Jones. I've heard so much about you."

"All good things I hope," I said, giving Zara a sideways glance.

"Of course! Since the day we first met, all she talked about was the best thing that ever happened to her on the slave ship, which was meeting her best friend," he said with a kind and gentle smile on his face. I could tell that this man was good for Zara. I will support their relationship one hundred present.

"Well, it's time to have a little girl talk! Shall we?" Zara asked, holding her arm out for me to link with my own.

"We shall," I said with a smile and linked my arm with hers. "We'll be back shortly, gentlemen."

As Zara and I left to the opposite side of the restaurant, we saw Luis and Ragetti give each other nervous and awkward looks. At this, Zara and I laughed.

**~xXx~**

When we sat down, Zara told me all about her life after being rescued. Apparently, Zara and Luis stayed on Luis' father's ship for about two years. They fell in love and moved to Tortuga where they can settle down, get married and possibly have kids. It also turns out that Zara is about two months pregnant and is very happy.

When she was done telling me about her new and improved life, I told Zara about my life after she escaped. I told her about my choice of not being afraid of men. And now I was telling her about the plans I had for Jones. Once I was completely finished, she looked at me as if I was crazy. She knew that I was Jones' daughter and all, so that didn't faze her at all. But the second I said "kill" and "Jones" in the same sentence, she looked at me like I had three heads…

"… ARE YOU CRAZY! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED?" she yelled, getting the attention from the whole place.

I looked around us at the people staring at us and said, "What the hell are you all looking at! I know you would much rather listen to our conversation because yours are much more boring, but do you mind!" they all got back to their own conversations and I continued mine. "Anyway, if I wasn't crazy, would you still love me? I mean, when was I ever not crazy?"

"Never. You always were nuts, coming up with crazy ideas and what not. Like that time you tried to escape. Smuggling a pistol and trying to shoot whoever came in your way. But I have to admit, it was a brilliant plan till the captain came from behind and almost slit your throat. Do you remember?"

_~flashback~_

Today was the day! Today is the day I'm getting out of this hell hole! I have a plan of escape and I was ready to go into action. It was about three in the morning and almost everyone on the ship was fast asleep or drunk off their high asses.

I snuck out of the slaves' sleeping quarters and onto the deck there all the men that were supposed to be on watch, were passed out drunk. All accept the one that was at the helm. The man had his back to me so he didn't see me. I carefully went through each man and found five pistols. But only two were fully loaded. So I took those two and went towards the man at the helm. I put the pistol to his back, taking off the safety and pulling the trigger.

The shot was loud and anyone could have heard it, so I had to move fast. A few of the drunks woke up and stumbled towards me. I shot one of them while trying to get the long boat into the water with its oars. I had it about half way down when I felt something cold and sharp at my throat. I swallowed hard and looked down slightly to see it was a sword.

The person who held the sword came to my ear and whispered, "You're lucky you're my favorite." It was the Captain. I knew exactly what he meant. I was his favorite to have sex with. Me being the "most beautiful and well filled out (by filled out he meant in my womanly parts) for a woman my age" he always preferred me over the other women. "If you weren't, I would even hesitate killing you. But I'm not letting you off with just a warning, little missy. Your coming with me." he pulled me to the captain's quarters where he continuously raped and beat me through the night. nothing out of the ordinary…

_~end flashback~_

I shuddered at the memory. "Yes, I remember… But anyway! I know this will work because this time I'll have help!"

"And who is the idiot that agreed to help you?"

"Well… I didn't exactly ask for help just yet… But I was hoping Jack would help. And if Jack agrees, then his crew would have no choice then to help as well! And I'm sure Jack will help," I said with a grin on my face.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked.

My grin only grew wider. "Because I know something he thinks I don't."

"And what's that?" she asked curiously, leaning into the table.

"Jack has a debt to pay to Jones."

"And you know this… how?"

I sighed, "See, Jack only told me half the story. He told me he struck a barging with Jones and that was it. But I know that Jones doesn't just do good favors for people. He would want him to be payed back, by taking his soul. One hundred years on the _Dutchman_ or eternity in the locker."

Zara stared at me blankly. "How do you know all this?"

My grin disappears and is replaced with nothing but seriousness. "Since I can remember, I was able to know things that had to do with Jones. I guess you can say we have this connection."

I look at Zara and see that she is confused. So I explained, "I can sense when the kraken is about to attack. I can sense when Jones is near. And I can sense if a person is under the watch of Jones just by being in said person's presents… I can sense that Jack is under the watch of Jones."

Understanding crossed her face but was replaced with confusion once again. "But if you could sense the kraken coming… why didn't you stop it from attacking the slave ship?"

"I tried… they wouldn't listen to me. They all thought it was just another one of my plans to escape," I explained.

"I see…" she whispered, more to herself than me. she sighed and said, "Well, I think we should get back to our men."

"I think your right."

**~xXx~**

Ragetti and I had just gotten back to the ship where I was met with the one person I wanted to see more than anything at the moment. Captain Jack Sparrow. I was going to talk to him tonight about my plan. Hopefully he will accept and help me… if he doesn't, I can always persuade him.

I gave Ragetti a quick peck on the cheek and thanked him for the wonderful night. Which it was. Ragetti was quite the gentlemen. A shy one, might I add. But I can honestly say I had fun.

He nodded, blushing a little and walked off to his uncle, Pintel, who was smiling at Ragetti like something immense had just happened.

Once he was out of eyeshot I said, "Jack? Can I talk to you for a minute in private please?"

"Is everything alright, luv?" he asked with a worried expression.

I smiled and said, "Everything is alright, Jack. I just want to ask you something important."

"Alright," he said. He walked towards his cabin with me in tow. He opened the door and let me walk in first. Once I was in, he followed closing and locking the door behind him. He sat on his bed and motioned me to sit beside him. I did as I was told and sat facing Jack. "So what is so important that you had to talk to me alone, luv?" he asked.

How was I supposed to tell him? I asked myself. Was I supposed to beat around the bush, or just jump right in? Well, I need an answer soon, so I'll jump right in but I'll be subtle with it. after I made my decision I said, "I need your help."

"What kind of help, darling?" he asked curiously, grabbing a bottle of rum that was on the floor and taking a long swig.

Ok… that's enough with being subtle… "I need help killing Jones…" after the words have left my lips, I knew I was in for an intense debate. One I was sure to win, whether I had to work for it or not.

Jack spit out his rum and looked taken aback. "w-what?" he stuttered.

"You heard what I said Jack. And I know you will help me because you have no choice," I said with a smirk.

Now he looked down right confused. "And why is that, luv?" he asked, taking another swig of rum. I can tell by his facial expression that he thinks this is all some little game. Oh, how wrong you are Jackie.

"Jones is after you Jack," I said, causing Jack to choke on the rum he had been drinking. I continued, "I can sense it. Jones is looking for you. You made a deal with him and your time is running out. He is going to send someone from his crew to warn you, giving you the black spot. The Kraken is headed your way," I began to talk softer and softer as I continued, inching my way closer to his face. "But if you help me, you won't have to weasel your way out of the debt. You don't have to be a part of his crew for one hundred years. You don't have to be sent to the locker. If you do help me, you won't have to do any of that. You will never have to leave your beloved _Pearl_. Ever. She will be yours forever. All you have to do is help." By the time I was finished, I was mere centimeters away from his lips and whispering seductively.

My eyes flicked down towards his full luxurious lips and back up to his eyes to find them staring at my own lips. "Alright, luv. I'll help."

I smiled at myself. He's actually going to help! Now should I kiss him, or not? No matter how much I wanted to press my lips to his, I wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do. I was beginning to grow some feelings for this man, but I'm not so sure. I never felt these feelings before so I don't know what to do or to expect. And if I did kiss him, would he kiss me back or will he pull away, having me make a fool out of myself. So I decided to be safe and pull away. I heard a low groan escape Jack's lips, as if he was disappointed. "Thank you, Jack. You have no idea how much this means to me," I said, looking down at my clasped hands.

"No. Thank you, Francesca, for warning me before it was too late. But may I ask as to how you know this?" he asked, moving his hand to my chin to make me look into his gorgeous kohl rimmed deep brown eyes.

I leaned into his touch; feeling a shock run through my body and explained how I knew the things I had just told him.

_POV:_

_Elizabeth Swann_

Will and I had managed to find a ship that was headed towards Port Royal while in Tortuga. We had just arrived about four days ago and I was getting ready to for my wedding. I was to marry Will today, and I just couldn't wait till I share his name. I've longed too long for this day, and now that it's actually here, it seems too good to be true.

I walked out of my room and outside to where the ceremony will be held. Everybody was supposed to be there by now, waiting for my arrival. But when I got there, it was pouring and no one was there. Not even the one I love, the one whom I was supposed to marry.

I walked up to the alter with my bouquet of orchids and fell to my knees. Something had to have happened. Will wouldn't just leave me here. Not on our wedding day. Even if it was raining. He would be standing here getting soaked by the water if it meant marrying me... Something had to have happened.

I sat there for god only knows how long, till I heard people coming behind me. I looked back to see it was a bunch of Navy Officers and… Will… in shackles!

I dropped my bouquet and ran over to Will who was being arrested. "Will, why is this happening?" I asked franticly, grabbing the top of his suit.

"I don't know," he said, looking down at me with such an adoring look. "You look beautiful."

I looked up at him and slightly smiled. "I think its bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding."

After I said this, my father began to shove his way through the crowd of people that surrounded us. "Make way, let me through. How dare you! Stand your men down at once! Do you hear me?" father said when the guards blocked him from coming any closer.

The man in front of me turned around. It was none other than Cutler Beckett! "Governor Weatherby Swann. It's been too long," he said while taking off his jacket and handing it over to one of the officers.

"Cutler Beckett?" my father said in disbelief.

"It's lord now, actually," Beckett informed. The guard stepped out of the way to let my father through.

My father stepped forward while saying, "Or not, you have no reason and no authority to arrest this man!"

"In fact I do," Beckett informed. He continued, "Mr. Mercer..." a man stepped forward with a leather folder and opened it for Beckett. He took out a piece of paper and said, "A warrant for the arrest of one William Turner." He handed the paper to my father.

He read over it and said in a frantic tone, "This warrant is for Elizabeth Swann!"

What! Was the first thought that went through my head.

"Oh is it, that's annoying, my mistake. Arrest her," Beckett said while looking through the folder for the right paper.

Two guards came up to me and placed shackles around my wrists while I asked, "On what charges?" the same time Will yelled, "No!"

He finally found the right paper and said, "Ah, here's the one for William Turner. And I have another one here for a James Norrington, is he present?"

"What are the charges?" I yelled, but was completely ignored.

"Commodore Norrington resigned his commission some months ago," my father responded. What has James done to deserve to be arrested?

"I don't believe that's the answer to the question I asked," Beckett said.

Before my father could say anything, Will said, "Lord Beckett, in the category of questions not answered..."

"We are under the jurisdiction of the king's governor of Port Royal and you will tell us what we are charged with," I said, finishing what Will was going to say.

I looked at my father and waited for him to read the charges. "The charge...is conspiring to set free a man convicted of crimes against the crown and empire and condemned to death, for which the..." Father stopped short, as if shocked at what the paper had said.

Beckett finished father's sentence, "For which the punishment, regrettably, is also death. Perhaps you remember a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow."

"Captain," Will and I said in union. "Captain Jack Sparrow," I added again.

Becket grinned slightly and said, "Captain Jack Sparrow. Yes, I thought you might."

**Review! I hope you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update sooner. Things have been crazy. With my grandpa just getting out of the hospital, my mom just having surgery on her shoulder, school finals and exams… it's all so overwhelming… but after the 17****th**** I will be able to update more and on time!**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean**

_~Chapter Six~_

_POV:_

_Francesca Jones_

It had been about a week since I'd convinced Jack to help me. It took about three days to restock the ship and then we headed out to open sea. Jack knew where to get a drawing of the key so we would know what it looked like. We decided not to tell the crew the whole reason to why we are after this key because of fear that they would back out and not help us. So we kept things under wraps. We sailed for about three days till we came to a Turkish prison. Just yesterday, Jack snuck into said prison to retrieve drawing.

It was around midnight. It was pitch black out and the fog was thick in the air. The atmosphere had an eerie feel to it. And if you listened closely, you would be able to hear the pleading screams of the prisoners… this just added onto my anxiety.

Everyone, with the exception of Mister Gibbs, was waiting silently for Jack to make his return. As for Mister Gibbs… he was too busy singing and drinking rum, making me fidget more then I was already.

"Fifteen men on a dead man's chest. Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum. Drink and the devil have done for the rest. Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum. Ha ha ha!" Gibbs stopped singing and took a gulp of rum.

"Mister Gibbs could you plea-," I began to ask as he drank, but stopped short when we heard the sound of a loud, deep, bell. Gibbs and I looked around our surroundings warily. We then heard the caw of a crow, making both our heads snap up to see a flock of crows flying towards the prison. The bell rang three more times before it stopped completely. "… Stop… singing…" I finished.

I walked over to the ledge of the ship and whispered to myself, "Come on Jack. What's taking you so long?"

"Don't worry missy. Never once did Captain Jack Sparrow fail to get what he set out for. He'll be here. Just give him time," Gibbs said, suddenly standing beside me.

"I hope your right…" I said.

Gibbs didn't reply; he just taped my shoulder and pointed out to the open sea. I followed his hand and saw Jack… in a coffin? He rowed towards us with what looked like a leg. Once he got to the ship, he began to climb up. Gibbs came towards Jack and extended his hand to him Jack up. But instead of grabbing his hand, Jack placed with the leg in Gibbs' hand. I looked at it in disgust.

"Not quite according to plan," Gibbs said as Cotton came up and draped Jacks jacket over his shoulders.

Jack looked at Gibbs and said, "Complications arose, ensued, were overcome." He then walked over towards me with a huge grin on his face.

Gibbs gave the leg to Cotton, followed Jack and said, "So you got what you went in for, then."

It was more of a statement than a question, but Jack answered with an "Mmm hmm." Jack pulled a piece of cloth out of his inner vest pocket and waved it around. I snatched it out of his hands and was about to unroll it when I turned to see the crew all with a displeased look on their faces.

Gibbs came to stand beside Jack and said, "Captain, the crew, meaning me as well, were expecting something a bit more shiny. What with the Isla de Muerta going all pear shaped and reclaimed by the sea, and the treasure with it."

I stood on the other side of Jack and stared intensely at the crew while Leech said, "And the Royal Navy chasing us all around the Atlantic."

"And the hurricane," Marty added.

"Aye!" the crew all agreed.

"All in all, it seems some time since we did a speck of honest pirating," Gibbs added, looking at jack, waiting for his answer.

"… Shiny?" Jack asked, moving his head towards Gibbs but not looking at him.

"Aye, shiny," Gibbs relied nodding his head.

Jack looked at the crew and said, "Is that how you're all feeling then? That perhaps dear old Jack is not serving your best interests as captain?"

Just then, Cotton's parrot said, "Squawk, walk the plank." Cotton tried to hush the bird but it was too late.

Jack whipped out his pistol and pointed it towards the bird while yelling, "What did the bird say?

"Do not blame the bird. Show us what is on that piece of cloth there," Leech said with his arms crossed.

Just then, Jack the monkey jumped down, making everyone scream, including myself, grabbed the piece of cloth and started to run away. Jack pointed his pistol at him and shot but it didn't work. He then took Leech's pistol and shot the monkey successfully, making the monkey drop the cloth.

"You know that don't do no good," Gibbs said as Marty ran to grab the cloth.

"Does me," Jack insisted.

Marty picked up the piece of cloth, unrolled it and said, "It's a key."

"No, much more better," Jack said as he walked towards Marty. He took the cloth from his hands and held it out for the crew to see. "It is a drawing of a key" the crew moved forward with a questioning look on their faces as they looked at the drawing. I moved away from the crew to stand by Jack's side. Jack paused and waited for someone to reacted fist. But when no one did, he asked, "Gentlemen, what do keys do?"

"Keys...unlock things?" Leech said hesitantly, as if unsure of his answer.

Gibbs' face lit up as a thought formed in his head. "And whatever this key unlocks, inside there's something valuable...so we're setting out to find whatever it is this key unlocks."

"No," Jack replied, making Gibbs, once again, look confused. He walked over towards Gibbs and said, "If we don't have the key, we can't open whatever it is we don't have that it unlocks. So what purpose would be served in finding whatever need be unlocked, which we don't have, without first having found the key what unlocks it?"

Gibbs thought for a second and said, "So we're going after this key."

"You're not making any sense at all," was Jack's brilliant reply. "Any more questions?"

The crew all looked like they wanted to say something but refused not to until Marty asked, "So, do we have a heading?"

"Ah," Jack said as he grabbed his compass. "A heading." He opened his compass. I looked at it over his shoulder to see that it kept moving in different directions, not stopping once. "Set sail in a general…" Jack moved his finger in the air in the same direction the arrow pointed to, till finally he said, "that way direction."

"Captain?" Gibbs asked, confused as to why Jack didn't know which way he was going. I thought this was weird as well. The compass is supposed to point to what the person that is holding it wants most. I thought that Jack wanted to spare his life the most by killing Jones… I'll have to talk to him later…

"Come on, snap to and make sail, you know how this works," Jack said as he made his way through the crowd of the crew.

I began to follow Jack into his cabin, but stopped when I overheard Marty talking to Gibbs, "I be notice lately, the captain seems to be acting a bit strange...er."

"Setting sail without knowing his own heading. Something's got Jack vexed, and mark my words, what bodes ill for Jack Sparrow bodes ill for us all," Gibbs replied.

Something about what they said made me feel apprehensive. Jack better not be backing down in this. I walked through the crowed and to the Captain's cabin. I walked in without even knocking. Jack had his back facing me and was in the middle of taking off his jacket, his hat already off and hanging on a globe. He mustn't have heard me come in because he didn't turned around. He began to roll up his sleeves and made his way over to desk that had a map laid out with several candles for lighting.

I cleared my throat, making my presence noticeable. Without turning, Jack said, "Hello, luv." He sat down and pulled out his compass. He opened the compass and grabbed a tool that measures distance on the map. "is everything alright, luv?" he asked as he sat down and began to measure the distance on the map from where we are now to wherever it is he thinks he should go. He looked at his compass the same time I did to see that it was still going wild. It would not stop. Just when you think it's going to stop, it will just move again.

Jack tapped the compass, trying to make it work. But it still didn't work. He threw the measuring tool frustration and sighed loudly.

"Why isn't it working, Jack?" I asked. "It's supposed to point to what you won't most, correct? I thought what you wanted most was to kill Jones and be free of debt."

He looked up from the map and looked at me with a tired look. "I don't know, luv. I thought that was what I wanted most… but I guess there is something out there in this world that over powers my want to kill fishface… I just don't know it yet… why don't you try? I mean it is the number one thing you want, is it not?"

"It is," I said, raising an eyebrow.

Jack tossed me his compass and said, "Well? Give it a go!"

I took a deep breath and slowly opened the compass and waited for it to stop spinning. Only, it didn't… I slammed the compass on the desk and said, "This compass if a piece of crap. It doesn't work…" I was mostly saying that to myself than to Jack. What could I possibly want more in this would than my father dead? Wealth? No… Recognition? No… love…? ….

I sighed. "What are we going to do Jack?" I asked.

"As of now?" he asked. I nodded, signaling him to continue. "One word, luv. Rum." I rolled my eyes as he picked up the bottle of rum that sat on his desk. His face fell when he tipped the bottle to look inside and even further to have only drops of rum fall from the bottle. He sighed and said, "Why is the rum always gone?" he slammed the bottle down on the table and stood up, stumbling. He picked up his hat and put it on while he said, "Oh… that's why…"

I giggled and stood up and followed jack to wherever it was he was going. I assumed it was to get more rum.

Jack grabbed his jacket and made his way to the deck, grabbing a lantern and down to the crew's quarters. "As you were, gents," he said as we passed the sleeping crew.

"I don't think they were planning on going anywhere, Jack," I said mockingly.

Jack gave me a side glance and mumbled something under his breath, something my ears were unable to hear. Jack then went further down into the hold. We came to a door, which Jack unlocked with his key and walked inside to find a whole bunch a barrels.

Jack grinned and hung the keys on a hook on the nearest wall. He walked farther in with me in tow till he stopped to look at barnacles that had formed on one of the rum holders.

"That's disgusting…" I said as Jack shined the light on the sea organisms, making them shrink in hiding.

He looked around in search of a bottle. When he finally found one, his face lit up as a smile grew on his face. He reached for the bottle only to find it was full of sand. As the bottle emptied, we heard a low raspy voice say, "Time's run out, Jack."

I yelled in surprise while Jack dropped the bottle on the ground, making it smash into pieces. He lifted up his lantern to find where the voice had come from. He began to move forward. I stayed as close to Jack as possible, holding onto his right arm as if my life depended on it while looking over his shoulder.  
>Jack continued to move forward till a figure shaped as a man came into view. He moved closer slightly and bringing the lantern up to see the man more clearly. "Bootstrap? Bill Turner?" Jack asked, making the man look up.<p>

"Oh my god…" I gasped. This man looked like he had been through hell and back. He had barnacles growing on his face and god knows what else was growing on him. He also had bugs crawling all over him. I gripped Jack's arm tighter in fear.

"It's alright, luv," Jack whispered to me. I loosened my grip slightly, but not letting go.

"You look good, Jack," the man, Bill turner, said.

Jack, at first, just stared at him in disbelief before he asked, "Is this a dream?"

Bill looked at Jack as if he was the crazy one. "No."

"I thought not. If it were there'd be rum," Jack said as he placed the lantern aside. Bill offered Jack a bottle of rum. Jack went to grab it but it was stuck to Bill's hand until he finally got it free.

"You got the Pearl back, I see," Bill commented.

"I had some help retrieving the Pearl by the way..." Jack said as he brushed off the top of the bottle. "Your son."

"William." Bill said in disbelief. It was then that I realized that this was The Bootstrap Bill Turner. Father of William Turner. The same William Turner that is in port royal as we speak, getting ready to be wedded to Elizabeth. I loosened my grip on Jacks arm more, feeling that I could trust this man. If he is anything like his son that is. "So he ended up a pirate after all," he said, looking down as if in defeat.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of your carbuncle?" Jack asked.

"He sent me," Bill relied. I already knew who this He was…

"Davy Jones," Both myself and Bill said at the same time.

Bill looked at me for the first time since I've been here. "Yes…" he said, "Who are you lass?" he asked.

"Francesca… Smith," I lied. He may be William's father but I don't know if he will go blabbing to Jones about me.

Before Bill could say anything, Jack said, "Ah, so it's you then." He sat down and motioned me to do so as well. "He shanghaied you into service, eh?"

"I chose it. I'm sorry for the part I played in the mutiny against you, Jack." I sat there and listened till I saw a hermit crab crawl across a barrel. Bill's hand slammed down on it and picked it up "I stood up for you. Everything went wrong after that." He then put it in his mouth. Both Jack and I stared in disgust. "They strapped me to a cannon, I ended up on the bottom of the ocean, the weight of the water crushing down on me. Unable to move, unable to die, Jack. I thought even the tiniest hope of escaping this fate, I would take it. I would trade anything for it." I looked at him with pure sadness. I felt so bad for this man. He really had been through hell.

" It's funny what a man will do to forestall his final judgment." Jack said as he stood and began to walk away. But Bill stood up fast and stopped him before he could go any farther. I just sat there and stared at the scene in front of me, too scared to move.

" You made a deal with him too, Jack. He raised the Pearl from the depths for you, thirteen years you been captain," Bill said, suddenly in Jack's face.

"Technically..." Jack began but was cut off.

"Jack, you won't be able to talk yourself out of this. The terms that apply to me apply to you as well: one soul bound to crew one hundred years upon his ship," Bill said, staring down at Jack.

"Well the Flying Dutchman already has a captain, so there's really no..." Jack was cut off again.

"Then it's the locker for you!" Bill yelled. "Jones' terrible leviathan will find you and drag the Pearl back to the depths and you along with it."

"Any idea when Jones might release said terrible beastie?" Jack asked hesitantly.

"I already told you, Jack," Bill responded, backing up a little bit. I finally gained more courage and stood up and slowly made my way towards the two men. "The time is up." Bill grabbed Jack's hand and rubbed his hand into Jack's palm. "It will come;" He then walked away from Jack. "Drawn with ravenous hunger to the man what bears, the black spot." He then disappeared into thin air.

Jack looked at his hand and began to run out of the hold through the crews' quarters while he yelled, "On deck all hands! Make fast the bunt gasket! On deck you scallys! Scallys! Movement, I want movement! Run, keep running! Run as if the Devil himself and itself is upon us!"

I ran after Jack, trying to keep up with him while the crew franticly began to work. By the time I caught up, Jack was behind the mast, wrapping his hand in a cloth.

"Do we have a heading?" Gibbs asked, scarring Jack.

"Argh! Run! Land!" Jack replied franticly. He then hid back behind the mast.

Gibbs looked around the mast, looking for Jack. Jack popped out, which make Gibbs jump. "Which port?"

"I didn't say port, I said land. Any land!" just then, Jack the monkey swung down and grabbed Jack's hat. The monkey hissed at Jack and Jack hissed back. I chuckled a little. The monkey then through the hat overboard.

The crew all ran over to the side of the ship where Jack's hat was now floating. " Jack's hat! Clear about," Gibbs yelled.

" No, no! Leave it," Jack said. They crew looked at him with confusion. "Run!"

Gibbs looked back at the crew and said, "Back to your stations, the lot of you!" Gibbs then followed Jack with myself right behind him. "Jack?"

"Shhh!" Jack said, hiding under the staircase.

" For the love of mother and child, Jack, what's coming after us?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing," Jack whispered. Gibbs nodded and began to throw orders at the crew. I walked over to Jack and grabbed his arm, pulling him into his cabin. Once we were in, I sat him down on his bed and took off his coat and boots for him. Jack was still shaken up from the most recent events. I laid him down on the bed and sat beside him.

I caressed the side of Jack's face and said, "Shhh. It's going to be ok. Everything is going to be ok. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise. We will win this."

Jack looked at me with his big kohl rimmed eyes and said with a slight smile, "Aren't I the one that has to tell you that, luv?"

I chuckled, "Well sometimes the roles have to be switched…" I looked deeper into his eyes. They were beautiful. Never ending orbs of onyx. I could stare into them forever.

I felt myself leaning down towards his face. Just as I was mere inches from his lips, I caught myself and placed a small gentle kiss on his rough cheek. "Try and get some sleep Jack… You look like you need it." I caressed his cheek one last time before standing up and walking towards the door. I grabbed the handle and looked back at him only to find him staring back at me with something in his eyes that I couldn't quite make out… it was very similar to the way Ragetti looks at me… I sighed. "Goodnight Jack…"

As I walked out the door, I heard Jack whisper, "Goodnight Francesca Eleanore Jones…"

**Well? I hope you all like it! I know it's a lot like the movie, but trust me. Once I get into the story more, it will take its own turn in things… this is just the beginning!**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update sooner. Things have been crazy again. But Finals are over and it is now summer break! So now I will be updating a lot more!**

**IMPORTANT! I decided that I'm not going to write chapters with will and all when he is on his way to get the compass because it would all be the same as the movie. And here is just another warning! This story is somewhat like DMC… just with my own little spin and things happening different ways like in this chapter! Anyway, here is your next chapter!**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean**

_~Chapter Seven~_

_POV:_

_Francesca Jones_

I walked out of Jack's cabin and made my way over to the helm where Mister Gibbs was steering the ship to the nearest land, just like Jack had ordered. Over the past few days, I'd gotten to really talk to him. He was a genuinely nice man. I sort of think of him as a father… crazy, I know. But he's just so nice and caring towards me, not letting any man, with the exception of those he knows he can trust, come anywhere close to me.

_~flashback~_

We had been in Tortuga for just about a day. I was in the Fiddler's Green, one of the many taverns in Tortuga, with Jack, Mister Gibbs and Marty. We were all sat around a small round table, talking about our next move of action. Well, Marty was actually kneeling on the bench rather than sitting…

"What can I get you boys?" a bar maid asked, not even bothering to notice me sitting right in front of her.

"I'll be having some rum," Jack said with a grin spread across his face. This man really does love his rum…

"Aye," Mister Gibbs and Marty said in union.

The bar maid nodded. "I'll ha-," I began to say, but it was too late, she was already gone. I huffed and sunk into my seat.

I felt a hand on my left shoulder and turned to see Jack looking at me with a small smile playing lightly on his lips. "What do you want, luv? I'll get it for you," he said.

Jack had been such the gentlemen since he had rescued me. It makes me think whether he's like this to all the women he talks to or just me…

"Gin, please," I said, a small smile playing on my lips as well. The three men looked surprised that I had ordered such a strong drink. "They used to give it to us, so we would sleep. Not that you would want to sleep there… terrible things happen at night. More terrible than in the day…" I closed my eyes and shook my head as the flashback began from the nights the captain would bring me to his room. "Anyway, the drink has grown on me."

The crew all knew of my… situation. So when I told them my reason, they didn't seem as surprised as they were before.

Jack nodded and stood from his seat and walked over to the open bar on the other side of the tavern. While I waited for my drink, Gibbs and Marty began to have their own conversation. I wasn't so interested in listening go I focused on my surroundings. The lighting was very dim and there was music being played very loudly. There were also a bunch of drunken pirates and wenches having a superior time.

While I was taking in my surroundings, one of those drunken pirates came stumbling over to me with a mug full of rum in one hand and his other resting on my shoulder. This contact made me feel a little uncomfortable.

"Hello, little missy," the man slurred with a thick English accent. "Why don't you come with me? We can have a little fun." His hands slipped down my shoulder and griped my arm.

"I'd much rather stay here, thank you," I said as politely as I could. Before my mother passed away, she taught me that being polite will get me out of most situations. Oh, how right she was. Me being polite while on the slave ship got me out of plenty of beatings. But there were so many times where I just wanted to shoot someone and just give up the polite act.

I looked down at his hand that was gripped tightly on my arm, then back up at him. "Oh you're coming with me!" the man practically yelled. His grip on my arm tightened as he lifted me from my seat.

"Let me go, you imbecile!" I yelled, struggling to break free from his hold. But it didn't work. His grip only became tighter. I winced and yelped out in pain. By this time, Gibbs was out of his seat and holding the man tightly by the shoulder.

"The lass doesn't want your company. I suggest you leave her be," he said in a firm tone.

The drunken man growled under his breath and gave Gibbs a glare that said _you better take your hands off me._ He then looked back at me and began to drag me by my arm towards a door that was opposite our table. But before the man could drag me any farther, he was on the floor, knocked out, with Gibbs' hands clenched into fists. It all happened so fast that I didn't even comprehend what had just happened in front of me. Then it hit me. Gibbs had just punched the drunken man!

I looked at Gibbs with amazement in my eyes. Once I was out of my shocked dilemma, I ran over to Gibbs and hugged him tightly around the neck. "Thank you, Gibbs! Thank you so much!"

_~End Flashback~_

Ever since that day, Gibbs had been acting like an over protective father to me. Like I said before, he doesn't let any man near me. Of course with the exception of Jack and some of the other crew members.

"Hello Mister Gibbs," I said as I approached him, voice thick with my Italian accent.

I saw a smile creep on his face as he heard my voice. But when he turned to look at me it only grew wider. "Ah! Francesca! How are you? Did you manage to calm Jack down?" he asked. When he mentioned Jack's name, his grin only grew wider. Why? I had no idea. But something tells me that Gibbs knows something that he isn't telling me…

"I'm good. And Jack is fine now. I sent him to bed, he needs the rest," I said.

Gibbs nodded and continued to steer the ship. I looked off in the distance and saw a small island in the distance. "Is that the island we are stopping at?" I asked.

"Aye," Gibbs said. "That be the island."

"How long do you think it will take to get there?" I asked.

He thought for a second before he said, "the wind is on our side, so we should be there by sunrise."

I nodded and looked back at the island. As I looked at this island, I couldn't help but get a strange vibe off from it. It wasn't the kind of vibe I had that has to do with my father, but a vibe that sent chills down my spine. "Well, I'm going to head off to bed. Good night Gibbs," I said, placing a light kiss on his cheek.

"Night, Francesca," he said as I walked off to Elizabeth's old cabin.

Once I made my way into the cabin, I lit a lantern that was on a night stand on the left side of my bed. I striped off my pants, belts, and my vest and unbuttoned a few buttons on the top of my shirt. I climbed into the semi comfortable bed and fell asleep instantly.

_~xXx~_

The next morning I woke up to someone lightly shaking my shoulder. I opened one eyelid to peek and see who had disturbed me of my peaceful sleep to see that it was Ragetti. He was leaning down over my face, eyes full of concern.

"Can I help you?" I asked a little annoyed… I'm not much of a morning person.

He sighed in relief as if a weight has been lifted off his shoulders and said, "I've been knocking on your door for the past ten minutes now, Miss Jones… so I came in to see if you were alright…I'm sorry."

I sighed and sat up; making sure that the blankets didn't fall. "It's ok, Ragetti… so what do you need?" I asked, rubbing the tired out of my eye.

"The captain asked me to wake you… He would have done it himself but he is busy giving everyone orders…" he said, looking a little uncomfortable. "… But now that you're awake, I'll just leave…" and with that, Ragetti turned and walked out the door.

Once the door was closed all the way, I rose from my bed and grabbed a clean pair of black knee high pants. I slid them on, tucking my white button down shirt into them, leaving the top few buttons undone. I then slid on my dark brown, knee high leather boots and my matching vest. I wrapped a thick, black belt around my waist and slid a sword that Anamaria had given me when I was saved, into its holder. Anamaria had said that women like her and I should have one with us at all times. So she gave me one of her spares.

Once I was fully dressed and ready, I exited out of my cabin and over to the helm where Jack stood. Once I was directly beside him, I asked, "How did you sleep last night, Jack?"

Jack seemed to have been startled when I spoke, telling me two things. One: he did not realize I was standing beside him. And two: he was still shaken up from the previous events that were played just a few hours ago. "Fine," he said blankly, his eyes looking somewhat distant, as if replaying the night in his mind.

I laid my hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze. "You're going to be fine, Jack. Trust me, would you?"

He continued to stare in front of himself blankly. "You don't know that..." he said in a silent whisper, almost inaudible, but I was still able to hear it.

I sighed. "I may not know what is going to happen in the future, but I do know that right know, at this very moment, you cannot be harmed. I don't sense Jones, Jack. Not even the Kraken... We are too close to the shallows for either of them to appear... You're safe Jack. Nothing will harm you. Not while I'm around anyway."

At this, Jack turned his head to look at me. "You? A woman?" he snorted. "No offense, luv, but you should be more worried about yourself. I doubt you would be able to fend for yourself, let alone me as well. I doubt you even know how to use a sword..."

I was offended and angry, to say the least. How could he say such thing? But I knew better. This wasn't the Jack I knew... Not my Jack. The stress that rests on his shoulders was just getting to him. Once we are on land and out of the ocean, everything would be back to the way it was. But, like always, my anger had gotten the best of me. "So, what your saying is because I am in fact a woman, I won't be able to protect myself and the people I care about?"

Jack thought for a moment before he nodded his head and said, "Yep."

I glared at him and said, "Well, if that's so, I propose a fight. If I win, you must learn to have faith in me and trust my judgment. Meaning, if I say everything is going to be alright, you are to nod and agree. Understand?" I asked.

"And If I should just so happen to be the one that wins?" he asked, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

I sighed and said, "If you should win, you-," I was cut off by Jack finishing my sentence with something that was so far from my idea.

"Win a kiss." His smile turned into a grin.

I glared at him. A kiss? Is he mental? I'm just getting over all my horrible experiences with men and he wants me to kiss him?

Jack, still grinning, said, "what's the matter, luv? Afraid you'll lose?"

And that's where my competitiveness poked its ugly head. "You're on Sparrow. Are you ready to lose to a woman?"

He snorted and pulled out his sword. "You seem to have forgotten something, luv." He took a step towards me and said, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow… Mr. Cotton! Take the helm." He then turned and walked down to the deck, motioning everyone to step out of our way. Once we had a good amount of space, he turned towards me. "Are you ready, luv?"

I nodded and drew my sword, stepping towards jack while I said, "The question is, are you ready?"

Jack out right laughed and said, "I was born ready, luv."

With that said, I lunged at Jack. I could tell that he was surprised that I was the one to take the first move. I could also tell that he was surprised at how good of said move really was. What Jack didn't know, was that while on the slave ship, they taught us how to properly sword fight and how to handle a pistol. We had been attacked so many times that they had to teach us, or we would all die.

We fought for what seemed like forever, till Gibbs yelled, "Lay anchor! Prepare the long boat!" this made me become distracted. And Jack, using this to his advantage, pinned me to the door of his cabin, with the sword at my neck. "I believe you owe me a kiss, luv," he said, sword still at my neck. He leaned in for a kiss, eyes closed, lips puckered and ready to be kissed. Only I wasn't ready. At least I didn't think I was. So when he leaned in a little farther, his sword was dropped and forgotten, and his grip loosened. I took this as my opportunity. I ducked down fast and out of his hold.

"Sorry Jack! But, we have arrived and I think you would much rather get out of this water and onto land rather than stay here and kiss me," I said with a smirk on my face.

Jack shook his head, as if trying to get out of a haze that clouded his mind while mumbling something under his breath.

_~xXx~_

We had been off the ship and on the island within minutes. But instead of taking the long boats to the island, we brought the whole ship ashore. We did this because we would be there for a while and it wouldn't make sense to leave the ship in the water so far away from the island with only an anchor holding it in place. Someone could steal the ship without anyone knowing!

So once we were ashore, the crew tided the ship so it would fall on its side. Jack had then made Pintel and Ragetti guard the ship while the rest of the crew, including myself, search the island for food and fresh water and even a descent shelter for rest.

So that's what we were doing, searching. But as we walked through forest, I had a strange feeling of déjà vu. This place looked so familiar, like I'd been there before. And it wasn't a good feeling.

We walked a little farther into the forest when it hit me. This was the island that the slave ship had stopped at when they traded slaves. But they didn't give us slaves in return. No, they stole us all, slaves and the crew and kept us as prisoners this was this island that stole us for several days and ate half of the slaves and crew members. The island that stole the captain's first mate and made him their chief… that is, until he tried to escape. Then they killed him and ate him to the bone. It was a miracle that the Pelegostas, I think their names was, agreed to let us leave if we traded a few slaves.

After remembering this I said, "Uh… Jack… We need to leave this island… Now!"

Jack turned around and was about to say something, when yells started to sound. Everyone drew their swords and began to fight the cannibals. As I fought, I felt a dart go into my neck and darkness consumed me.

**REVIEW! Again, I'm sorry for the long wait, the mistakes and short chapter but the next I promise will be much better and longer!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a few months. I have a totally good explanation for that though… I kinda… sort of… got into really big trouble and got grounded… but I'm finally off punishment and I am back for good. But for now I may only be able to update once a week. I'm in my junior year in high school and I am so busy. But I'll try my best to update every week. **

**Ps; this chapter has not been looked over yet. I need a new beta… and I didn't want to wait any longer so I apologize for any misspellings, grammar ect. mistakes. If you would like to be my beta, PM me and we'll talk. And as soon as I have this looked over I will repost it. **

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean**

_~Chapter eight~_

_POV:_

_Francesca Jones_

When I came back to my senses, I noticed I wasn't where I was before. Now, I was on a cliff, seated in a chair made of wood and bones. It was quite eerie. To my left was a bigger chair. It was much more decorated with markings and skulls and bones. And in that chair sat none other than my Jack. He was their king… or chief as they say, and I am their queen… Surrounding both Jack and I, were this cannibals. They were dancing around and chanting in their native language.

I was so terrified. God only knows what's going to happen to us. Though I think I have a pretty good idea. No matter how scared I was now, I was grateful for not being where I was last time. In a giant round cage made of the slaves and crew members' bones, just hanging there, thousands feet high. But yet I wished I was there now instead of here… because I being here meant that I was their queen… and if I messed up in any way… I was dinner.

I just sat there, quietly, as the cannibals danced. They weren't really paying attention to jack and I. Jack noticed and leaned over to me and whispered, "Their not watching. When I say so, run."

"No," I said instantly. "We can't."

He looked at me with confusion. "Why not?"

So I told him. I told him about how we got on the island on the first place, what happened while we were here, and what happened to their chief when he got out of line. After I finished, Jack looked terrified. He sat back in his seat and watched the cannibals dance.

_~xXx~_

Later that night, the cannibals brought Jack and me to a hut. The hut was very large and spacious, containing a large table in the middle of the room, fully set with pottery plates and bowls accompanied by utensils made of carved wood and bones. The tables and chairs, also made out of wood and bones. To the left of the room was a large bed that too was made out of wood and bones. The mattress that was on the bed looked to be made of grass and hay that sat under a huge blanket… well it wasn't really a blanket, but that was its purpose… all it was, was animal skin. Very large animal skin…

Jack sat on the bed, motioning me to join him. After a few moments of silence, he finally spoke. "We have to get out of here… now."

"No!" I blurted out all too quickly.

"…No? Well, why not?" he asked, looking at me as if I had another head growing out of my neck.

I hesitated, trying to think of the best way to tell him that there is no going off this Island without being killed in the process. When I made it out, it was pure luck. A once in a lifetime chance to succeed. But I guess being the captain's favorite sex slave had its advantages. But we also lost more than half the crew and other slaves through a bribe to let the rest of us go… Jack wouldn't do that. No matter what he or anyone else thinks, Jack is a good man and would never abandon his crew just so he can save his own ass. I mean, if he wasn't who he was I would probably be dead and in Davy Jones' locker… or worse… part of his crew.

"We can't leave because it's too dangerous," I finally replied.

He raised an eyebrow and asked, "And how exactly do you know this?"

I took a deep breath. "I've been here before. They're cannibals, Jack; Pelegostas is what they call themselves. And they named us their leaders; you as there chief and me as their queen. But, we are only safe if we remain their leaders. And to remain leaders, we must act like leaders."

"so we're both captive here… just like the rest of my crew," he replied, looking down at his hands that rest in his lap.

"Yes... but I fear it is you and I that face a worse fate… the last time I was here I was not named one of their leaders. The captain was and an older slave. I was with the rest… they put us in cages made out of the bones of our own crew hanging thousands of feet over a flowing river."

"How does that make us the one to have the worse fate?" he asked as if I was delusional.

I sighed and said, "See, the Pelegostas believe that we are gods in human form… and they intend to do us the "honor" of releasing us from our fleshy prison." Jacked looked confused when I finished speaking. So I added, "They're going to eat us, Jack. That's why we have to act like leaders. The longer we play their little game, the longer we survive. But one little mistake… well… they'll roast us and eat us…"

By this time, Jack looked completely horrified. "well, how will we know if they are going to… eat us…?"

"You hear those drums?" I asked. The room fell silent and we were able to hear the steady rhythmic beat of the tribal drums from a distance. "When those drums stop… well… it's bye-bye for us."

We sat there for what seemed like hours of total silence before jack said, "There has to be a way off this god awful island."

"I hope so… it was hell the first time. God only knows about this time… all I can say is that we act like their leaders for a little while. Learn their ways and language and when they least expect it, we run. Run as fast and as hard as we can back to the _Pearl_."

_Three and a half weeks later_

In the last three and a half weeks, Jack and I have maintained our title as chief and queen. We had both learned their language and their ways of living. Of course, Jack knew more than I did. Since he was the man between the two of us makes him head leader, the one that villagers go to. As for myself, well, I'm just the one that sits there by his side and looks pretty.

Also during those long weeks, they pampered us. Mostly myself… apparently all women of this tribe must have their hair cut short… really short… so they cut my long beautiful dark brown locks. Luckily though, they didn't cut it as short as the rest of the women on this island but that's only because of the fact that I am queen… before my hair reached all the way past my waist. But now, well, it just barley touches my shoulders…

I pouted at the thought of all that beautiful hair just gone. I really do miss it. And apparently so did Jack. When he first seen me, he showed a mix of emotions on his face; shook and sadness being two of the many. He's also been looking at me in this funny way… I don't really know what it was but only one other person has ever looked at me like that and that was Ragetti.

Anyway, back to the present. Jack and I were back in the chairs I woke up in the first day we arrived here. The villagers where all gathered around us. One of the men from their group stepped forward and said, "Kali kali ten dada," meaning that they caught an intruder. Just then, a path was making and two of the villagers carried the intruder that was tied to a bamboo pole. But what shocked me was that the intruder was none other than my friend Will Turner.

He looked as if he had just waked up from a rough night of sleep. He looked at Jack and said, "Jack. Jack Sparrow. I can honestly say I'm glad to see you." He then looked over to me. "Francesca?"I didn't answer. If I did I feared that it would be the end for both me and Jack. Jack rose from his seat, walked over to Will and poked him in the shoulder. He then made his way over to the villagers. "Jack, it's me, Will Turner!" Will added in a distressed tone.

"Pase ko," Jack said, totally ignoring everything Will was saying.

"Idada esipige," the male villager with a mask replied.

"Esipige," the rest added in.

"Jack, tell them to let me down!" Will said to Jack with distress.

Again, Jack ignored Will's comment and continued to talk to the villagers. "Kelay lum. Lum piki piki. Lum eensie weensie." Jack then walked over to Will and looked down by his legs. "Lum say say eunuchey. Snip snip."

I snickered at the comment Jack just made about Will being a eunuch. Back when he and Elizabeth were still on the _Pearl_, Jack would always tease him and get on his nerves about being a eunuch.

The villagers all gave knowing looks and made a face in disgust. "Ah, eunuchey."

Jack began to walk back towards me to sit in his chair when Will suddenly said, "Jack, the compass! That's all I need! Elizabeth is in danger! We were arrested for trying to help you! She faces the gallows"

I gasped the slightest. Just the thought of my friend facing the hang man's noose pained me.

Shock pasted through Jack as he heard Will. He made a sharp turn and went back to the villagers. "Snay say sha. Smomy lama shuku, savvy? Bon liki liki."

"Bon liki liki!" the villagers all shouted.

I sat there, shocked by what Jack just told the villagers. He just sent him to be caged up with the rest of the crew!

Jack began to walk back to me. I glared at him when he made eye contact with me. He then bent down and whispered to Will, "Save us!" he then began to walk back to me.

"Jack, what did you tell them? No! What about Elizabeth? Jack!"Will shouted as the villagers carried him away.

It was then that I realized what Jack was doing. He sent Will so that he could help the rest of his crew escape. This meant we would be making a break for it soon as well. It's all just a matter of time.

When Jack sat down he looked towards me and smirked. I smirked back and we both leaned back into our not to comfortable chairs. The villagers went wild. Dancing around and banging away at the large tribal drums. As they continued to dance and cheer, two women came up to Jack and me and placed a necklace of toes around both our necks.

"Thank you," jack said to the women. He picked up the biggest toe and bit its nail. I shivered in disgust as he spit it out.

"How you get women is beyond me, Jack. That's disgusting," I whispered to his so that no one could hear. He only chuckled and gave me a sideways glance. When he made that small gesture, I couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked… well minus the paint on his face and all the other things the villagers made him wear. Jack was actually a very handsome man and he's gust so… _What am I saying? I sound like a love struck girl! There's no way I could have feeling for Captain Jack sparrow… could I?_ I shook my head at the thought and cleared my mind.

As I came out of my inner mind babble, I noticed the smell of smoke. It was then that I noticed that the villagers were preparing a fire. For what? Probably for dinner. On the menu? A heaping plate of Sparrow and a side of Jones.

Jack suddenly stood from his chair and moved towards the villagers, who were putting the fire together, waving his hands while saying, "Oh, no no, oy, more wood, big fire, big fire, I am chief, want big fire, more wood. C'mon!" he turned to the men that were guarding his chair. Or throne as they called it. "Oi, Aboogie snickle snickle toute suite, c'mon, more wood!"

The villagers obeyed Jack request and put more wood into the fire. While they weren't looking, Jack turned towards me and motioned me to run. And that's what we did. We ran. We ran across the wooden bridge as fast as our feet could take us. We ran up to a small shack. Jack kept running and nearly ran right off the cliff. "Oh," he said as I grabbed hold of his arm to steady him. As I did this, I felt a shock shoot through my body. It was a strange feeling and but the look on Jacks face, I can tell he felt it as well.

We both brushed it off. Jack went over to a stack of bamboo poles and held one up, examining it. I instantly knew what he was thinking. "Are you insane? We'll never make it over the cliff with that thing."

He looked back down at the pole and realized I was probably right. So he dropped it back to the ground and went into the small shack. I waited outside for him since it was so crowed in there. I could hear him shuffling inside. But that's not all I heard. From the path we both just came from, I could hear the rushed footsteps of the villagers.

"Jack!" I yelled. I could hear him making his way back till he stopped. By now the villagers had me surrounded all with terribly pointy spears.

When Jack finally made his way completely out of the shack, he froze in his spot and said, "Oh bugger." He then casually dropped the rope he had hanging on his right shoulder while he opened a can of paprika and shakes the can onto his armpits. "Little seasoning, eh?"

I rolled my eyes as he began to waft the smell over to me. Then, they grabbed us, tied us to one bamboo pole and carried us back over to the awaiting unlit fire just feet ahead. I thought it was quite weird that they put us both on the same pole. The only conclusion I came to was that this is how they killed their leaders or if they just want to speed up the process.

As they brought us over to the unlit fire, the rest of the villagers chanted and danced. The tribal drums still played loudly in the background.

"Well done," Jack said as we were placed directly over wood for the fire.

"Ahh fie fie!" one of the villagers yelled, holding up a torch.

"Oh fie fie!" the rest cheered in union.

The one with the torch began to lower it to the wood to start a fire, but before he could go any further, he was stopped by another villager. "Laguetoto laguetoto, hayva cow cow shay shay!" he was telling them how the prisoners, our crew, were escaping. I knew Will would get them out. I just hope they all make it out alive.

They all looked at jack for an answer. "Well go on, go get them. Paylala!"

"Paylala!" they all cheered.

As they all ran to get the escapers, the man with the torch dropped it and ran with the rest. But the fire from the torch began to go into the wood and start a roaring fire. "Wait! No no, Oy! No no. Not good." He then began to blow on the fire only to make it worse. I began to shake with fear. "Its gunna be alright, luv. Just do what I say. Start to bounce with me, ok?"

I did as I was told and began to bounce with Jack. Suddenly, we were on the ground just inches away from the fire.

I sighed in relief. "Now what?" I asked, still stuck to the pole with my back pressed against the pole and Jack's.

He didn't answer. Instead he showed me by breaking his legs free. "Can you do that, luv?"

I tried to pull my legs free but it was no use. I wasn't strong enough. I was stuck. "It's useless Jack. I'm too weak." I started to tear when I realized that I'm going to bring us to our death all because I wasn't strong enough.

"Shhh, luv. It's ok. Just hold on ok?" he then stud up, me on his back, and began to run. I was surprised at how fast he was going with all my weight on his back.

"bloody hell, Jack!" I nearly yelled as we ran across the wobbly bridge.

I noticed that we were back at the small shack. Jack began to tug and pull on the robes, trying to break you free. He was about to give up till he noticed a small boy with a knife and fork in his hands. Jack side walked over to the boy and grabbed the knife out of his hand and began to saw at the ropes. The boy ran away and two women took his place. Jack suddenly started screaming and charred at the women. The women moved out of the way while Jack rammed into a pile of coconuts. One of the coconuts was stuck on the end of the pole. Jack then spun around and the coconut flew off the pole and into one of the woman's face. Then it was war. The two women threw all different kinds of fruit at us. Some hit us and some went through the pole.

"Stop it!" Jack yelled, making the women stop and look at Jack in surprise.

Jack started to yell and run again. But this time he didn't stop. Next thing I knew we were flying over the cliff, both Jack and I screaming like crazy. To my surprise, we made it to the other side. Well, that it until the weight of the fruit pulled us down. The both of us screamed for our dear lives. As we continued to fall, the ends of the bamboo pole began to catch to the walls of the cliffs. Once the poles were secure, Jack and I began to unravel. Jack was now free from the ropes hold while I remained attached by the ankle. I hung upside-down while holding onto Jack's hands, making sure not to drop him since we were still over a hundred feet from solid ground.

"Bugger," Jack and I said as the pole started to slip. The pole slipped free and Jack and I began to fall, going through multiple bridges while screaming. Finally, we both landed on the ground, me on top of Jack. Jack groaned in pain, eyes wide as the pole stabbed into the ground just inches away from his head. Then all the fruit landed around us.

I just laid there on top of Jack, staring at him. Slowly, I began to feel my head lean down closer to his. I hesitated, thinking if it was ok for me to kiss his nice full lips. I was a little scared. Scared of both him becoming one of those disgusting men that took control of women and rejection. But when my lips finally touched his, I knew that I was scared for nothing.

Jack so softly kissed me back. His hand snaked into my hair while the other softly caressed my cheek. When we finally broke apart, we were breathing heavily, our foreheads pressed together and both our eyes closed.

"Come on, luv. We have to get back to the pearl," Jack said.

It was then that I heard the rushed footsteps of the villagers. I nodded and quickly got off of Jack. He too got up. But before we started to run, he quickly pecked my lips, then grabbed hold of my hand and ran.

We ran as if our lives depended on it… which it did. We reached the shore when the villagers caught up to us.

The _Pearl_ was now in view. I mentally sighed relief and pushed my legs harder to get to the large black vessel faster. I could see that most of the crew had made it back too.

As we continued to run, we passed a barking dog. "Good doggy," Jack said as we ran passed. The ship began to go into the ocean, Jack and I ran into the ocean after it. The villagers stopped at the shoreline, crying out after us. Once we finally caught up to the ship, we grabbed hold of the ropes and climbed up till Jack suddenly stopped and yelled, "Alas my children, this is the day you shall always remember as the day that you almost..." out of nowhere, a wave came and crashed into both of us. Jack paused and said hesitantly, "...Captain Jack Sparrow."

I rolled my eyes and continued to climb up the ropes.

**Well? What do you all think? Again, I'm sorry for any mistakes. As I said, as soon as I find a new beta, I will have him/her look over this chapter and repost it once it is corrected. I will update sometime next week I promise! Don't forget to review and tell me what you all think!**


	9. AN

**Author's Note! (I know…. We all hate these…)**

**Hey guys! No this is not a new update… I just felt like I should post an author's note and explain my unexpected break… anyway… I'm having problems at home. My boyfriend is going through a really… terrible time right now and I'm trying to help… so my mind has been too preoccupied… Also, I am in my junior year of high school… and all you high school grads out there know how important junior year is… you got the hspas the SATs I have to start applying for college soon… blah blah blah…. **

**So I do apologize for my absents… I am currently trying to finish a few chapters and to post asap… thank you!**


	10. AN sorry

**Hey Guys! it's another authors note… I know… I'm so so soooooo sorry… but.. I've decided to revamp all my fics. It'll be much better than before… not much will change.. all though names will be changed and situations may or may not be different but it'll defiantly be more detailed and better written… thank you all so much for sticking with me through this over extended break.. I am sincerely sorry for I have not expected myself at all to take this long of a break.. Though I do promise from now on I will try my hardest to update at least twice a week…**


	11. Last AN!

**Hey everyone! **

**I am so very sorry for neglecting this story. Its been a year, i feel terrible! BUT, I am glad to say that i am starting this Fic up again and I am determined to finish it!**

**Now, I know you are all wondering about my absents (of you are still reading that is) but, my laptop has crashed.. i lost all files I had prepared for this Fiction. So they are all gone... my outine that i made that was pretty much this whole thing in a bullet point summarization... its all gone... so i have to start over.. **

**I still do not have a computer but i am in the process of looking for one since im going to college this summer.. But i lotteraly just found out today that i can upload chapters from my phone! Awesome right?! Haha so not only can i upload now, but i can write at any time since i always have my phone!... **

**There has also been some other things in my life this past year that has distracted me but im not going to get into that... the point is, im back! And im here till the end this time for sure! **

**Im very dedicated to this fic, but the others i have in process are still going to be on hold... im debating if i should put them up for adoption or not... **

**Anyway, i just want to thank all those who had the patients to wait and im truly sorry for that.. but thank you to all of you... im not going to make any promises, but maybe tomorrow there will be a new chapter ;)**

**~ Frankie 3**

**Ps; since i am now writing on my phone, there may be a lot of spelling errors... i do apologize for that... I'll try my best to keep a close eye on that.**


End file.
